All I Need Is You
by YumiNakamine
Summary: The love of an artist and a teacher starts with a little child.
1. The Park

I can't believe you did this tome! You lied! Yukari shouted. She slapped Kiyoteru hard.

I didn't mean it that way! WAIT! Kiyoteru shouted calling Yukari. The rain poured heavily at him, as hard as his tears were running.

_If only... he didn't... told his secret to her..._

A few months ago... Kiyoteru was at the park, sitting with Nii. A child he adopted 12 years ago. She lost her parents when she was young.

Kiyo-nee chan, Nii said. Why are you still single? She asked.

Of course, since Kiyoteru is close to Kaito, Nii has been taught some perverted lines. Luckily, Nii doesn't understand much.

Well... because... emm... I'm busy. Kiyoteru replied.

Are you sure? Kaito said it's because he took all of the fans. Nii said. I'm gonna play for a while .She continued.

sigh... I should ask Len to babysit her next time. Kiyoteru told himself. Kaito is giving her too much wrong information. He took out a book and started reading.

Nii continued walking. She walked till she didn't noticed there was a person in front of her.

Ouch! That hurt! Nii shouted. Eh? Who are you? Nii asked.

I'm Yukari. Shh... don't tell anyone... I don't want the Paparazzi to see me. K?

Oh... I see... Yoou wanna meet my Kiyoteru-neechan? He's nice. She said while smiling. Without waiting for Yukari's reply, she pulled Yukari to see Kiyoteru. You're gonna love him. She said.

Nii? You're back already. That's fast. Kiyoteru said without looking at Nii. Saw a dog again?

No! I want you to meet someone. Ni said. She shooked the chair hard. Stop reading already! She shouted. Yukari there was speechless.

OK. Fine. What is i- Oh. Hello. Kiyoteru was speechless. In front of him was Yuzuki Yukari, an uprising artist. And Nii was able to make her see him! Wow.

I'm Yukari. Of course you know that. Um.. you're name's Kiyoteru. Well... hi. Yukari blushed. Her hearts beating loudly. Is she in love with a normal teacher?


	2. A Stranger

Umm.. Yuki speaking here. Ok. First of all. None of these characters (except for Nii) belong to me. Yukari & Kiyoteru belong to AH Software. Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha. Ok. I'll stop talking now.

Nii, who was standing there, just stared at them. After a few seconds, she started saying:

"Oi! I'm still alive too, you know. And, Nee-Chan, are you alright? You're blushing. Both of you are blushing."

"Of course I'm fine! And I do know you're still here! What has Kaito taught you?" Kiyoteru stared at Nii. He HAS to ask Len to babysit Nii next time.

"Not to disturb you're fighting but I gotta go. It's getting late and I saw a paparazzi coming. Where do you live?" Yukari interupted the fighting.

"I live in a house. Duh. Near my school. Titan Elementary High. Oh, that's where Kiyoteru-nee chan works too." Nii replied. She seems to have a habit of telling people about Kiyoteru.

'sigh.. I knew Nii was going to spill that out'. Kiyoteru muttered to himself. 'Well, at least he doesn't have to tell her'. " I'll see you later Yukari." Kiyoteru said and left.

"Bye! See you soon! Nii waved at Yukari and ran after Kiyoteru. "Wait for me!"

"Bye!" Yukari waved back. "Nii reminds me of me when I was young." Yukari muttered to herself.

Yukari and Nii held the same childhood. They lost their parents when they were young. Fortunately, Nii was adopted right after she lost her parents. Unlike Yukari, she spend her childhood alone. When she looked at Nii, she felt like taking care of her.

**_So that's when Yukari decided to find Nii at her house._**

_The next day..._

"You'll think we meet Yukari nee chan again?" Nii asked Kiyoteru. She was eating her breakfast.

"I don't think so. How did she even walked around the park without running being chased by a pack of paparazzis? Oh, and today, Len's babysitting you. Kiyoteru told Nii. "Kaito's giving you too much random information.

"Aww... Kaitoo was gonna teach me what happens if you were the girl in Cantarella." Nii replied.

"WHAT. Me in a gown? Not the GUY? What has that blue pervert taught you?" Kiyoteru asked Nii. "Nevermind. Go pick up the mail as usual." He continued.

Without a word, Nii ran to pick the mail. Suddenly...

"Eh, Yukari. What are you doing here?" Nii asked as she saw Yukari standing in front of the house.

Yukari? What's she doing here? Kiyoteru looked through the door. Thhere was Yukari, wearing a hat that covers her face and hair.

"I was just visiting since I was passing here and I heard you need a babysitter so I taught of babysitting you. That if Kiyo-kun doesn't mind" Yukari told Nii.

"Kiyo-kun?" Both Kiyoteru and Nii asked Yukari. "That's random." Nii replied.

"Oh, and sure you can take care of Nii. She loved it. Right, Nii?" Kiyoteru looked at Nii and patted her.

"Yup! Nii smiled. "Come on Kiyoteru-neechan! We're gonna be late for school!" Nii pulled Kiyoteru and shouted "See you later, Yukari-neechan!"

"Bye, Yukari! Take care on Nii well for me!" Kiyoteru said and followed Nii to school.

Yukari stood there and smile. I think Kiyo has a crush on me. But I don't know if he does though. She though to herself.

Little did Yukari know, someone was looking at everything.. It wasn't a paparazzi though...

"How could you like a normal teacher... Ain't I good enough for you!" the stranger muttered to himself.

Woops. Gave random spoiler. Sorry. Anywho, this is base of Kiyo's song in YT and NND. (And some random stuff too) So, yeah. How is it. - Yuki


End file.
